1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to jar devices for use during downhole operations. More specifically, the invention is directed to a bidirectional jar for use with coiled tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Downhole drilling operations generally require a drill string attached to a surface rig at one end and a drill bit or motor at the opposite end. Generally, a number of tubular sections are attached in succession between the surface rig and the drill bit or motor section. The number and types of tubular sections used varies depending on the circumstances.
During operations a need may arise to retrieve a downhole tool that has been set within the bore or that has become lodged therein, to set or pull tools or plugs, general fishing of downhole retrievables, manipulating tools, unsticking a stuck drill string, etc. Jarring devices are used to address these types of issues by producing upward and/or downward impact forces to act on the object.